/b/ (1st)
/b/ was an unsanctioned alliance heavily rooted in the "/b/ - random" imageboards on websites 4chan and 7chan. Although originally considered a rogue group by the majority of the cyberverse, the /b/ alliance grew into a large, peaceful alliance with over 400 nations under its protection and a policy of neutrality and "no first strikes". However, /b/ became involved in the Third Great War, declaring on the side of Aegis against the Viridian Entente. The battle raged for some time before /b/ disbanded, and in the process several of its posting all kinds of shock images and copypasta all over the CN forums and launching a massive DDoS attack against cybernations effectively taking the game down for a few days. Charter Our Mission The Empire of /b/ is charged with the mission: FOR GREAT JUSTICE! It is in our interest to help make the world a better place, a safer place for mudkips to walk hand and hand with >:3. We want to work to achieve the best of all worlds possible. It is in this effort that we cultivate the garden of our dominion, to be the very best, like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test to train them is my cause. I will travel cross the world, searching far and wide; each pokémon to understand the power that's inside. Neutrality, Sovereignty, and Cooperation Toward Shared Interests' /b/ maintains a strict policy of sovereignty, and while we will work with other world powers to achieve a better world, we will make no agreements infringing upon the sovereignty of the /b/ empire. War /b/ alliance does not seek to engage in war, that being said, we will defend our interests and fight for the kind of world we want if need be. An attack on one /b/ member shall be considered an attack on all /b/ members The commander and chief of /b/s armed forces is our Emperor, he is given full power to authorize the use of military force in the defense of the /b/ Empire and its interests. Any failure to follow a direct order from the Emperor is punishable by b&. Should this occur in time of conflict or other crisis such an action or inaction shall be considered grounds for treason. Rogue Attacks, Tech Raiding, Attacking Inactives Any /b/ members caught attacking an allied country is to be reported to any member of our Ministry of Foreign Affairs. Any caught attacking an unallied country without a just cause is to be reported to any member of our Ministry of Defense. Once reported, that nation will be investigated, and if found to be at fault, may be put on probation or stripped of all /b/ alliance protection and aid privileges. Any /b/ nation that continues to display this or any other kind of insubordination will be subject to any and all measures of removal, destruction, and punishment that the /b/ government may decide to implement. No excuses; Anonymous does not forgive. Any attack, or the threat of attack on a fellow /b/ member shall be strictly forbidden unless part of the aforementioned punitive actions taken against rogue members or traitors. Anonymous has put too much work into the Zerg Rush of the empire to have Zerglings fight amongst themselves. In addition to being emo and retarded, this sort of behaviour harms our empire, loyalty to /b/ means loyalty to the Emperor and to each other. Both of these commitments are broken when a /b/ takes up arms against his /b/rother, and the culprit subject to probation, removal or destruction. Nuclear Weapons /b/ shall allow the development and purchase of nuclear weapons. /b/ shall encourage and aid it's members in pursuing these armaments as they are essential to the security of our empire. The purchase of nukes needs to be reported to the Ministry of Defense for record keeping purposes. /b/ shall maintain a strict no first strikes policy for all of our nations unless authorized by the Parliament, Minister of Defense, Imperial Regent or Emperor. Cheating Any forms of cheating are not tolerated, such as hacking and registering multiple accounts. If a member of the /b/ Alliance is caught cheating, he/she will be kicked out of the /b/ Alliance and stripped of all /b/ privileges. These privileges includes AID from the alliance, access to the forums, access to our IRC channels, and alliance protection. When kicked from the alliance for cheating, said former member will be permanently banned from the forums and IRC channels, and will never again receive any form of support from the /b/ Alliance. Our Government 1. The Emperor - The sacred duty of our Emperor is to hold the reigns of leadership and the executive power of the /b/ alliance. It is he who sets the direction of the alliance Diplomatically, Militarily, and Internally with the consultation of his Council, though the execution of policy from the three Ministries. King Raptor Jesus - All /b/ members swear their undying Allegiance our Divine Emperor. Descended from Egyptian Pharaohs, Merovingian Kings and genetically engineered by combining the DNA of the velociraptor and several species of amphibians and reptiles, King Raptor Jesus floats above his scaly throne making the important decisions of /b/ alliance. All of the policies carried out by the ministries come from these decisions. Although other members of the alliance may be at times more visible, it is he who feeds the Zerg Rush. King Raptor Jesus went extinct for you're sins, but then he pulled some Obiwan Kenobi shit and now he glows blue in the dark. 2. His Regent and Council - From the Council shall be chosen an Imperial Regent who shall coordinate the operation of the Ministries with the operation of the Empire as a whole. It shall be this persons responsibility to make sure the Emperor's policy is adhered to in the event something should transpire and a decision be needed while he is way. The Emperor and his council shall appoint 3 Ministers each of whom will coordinate each Ministry of the /b/ alliance. These Ministries are: *Foreign Affairs *Interior *Defense These officials in turn shall appoint a staff of subordinates to help manage the affairs of that ministry. The hierarchy and positions shall be the responsibility of each Minister. 3. The Parliament Funkadelique - Representing the will of the people and voting upon the bills introduced by the ministries our Parliament Funkadelique. This is a place for members who have lurked more to discuss propositions and ratify legislation such as this very treaty. Parliament Elections shall take place at roughly the same time every month, and shall be conducted and administered by the Minister of Internal Affairs. The Parliaments size shall be set in accordance with the needs of the alliance. Amendments and Treaties Any amendment to this Charter must to pass the Parliament and be signed by the emperor, This goes for any treaties as well with the exception of Non-Aggression Pacts with other verifiable neutrals. Government *Name: King Raptor Jesus *Nation: Raptoropia *Position: Emperor *Name: furseiseki *Nation: furry desunia *Position: Imperial Regent *Name: neneko *Nation: fairy land *Position: Minister of Foreign Affairs *Name: Asymptote *Nation: Asymptote *Position: Minister of Defense *Name: Conan_The_Barbeque *Nation: Conan_The_Barbeque *Position: Minister of Defense *Name: TiMBuS *Nation: TiMBuS *Position: Minister of Interior Parliament Funkadelique *Parliament Speaker: Conan the Barbeque ''Current Parliament: *earnedmybike *Headmaster Octavian *Jewcifer *Master Thief-117 Beginnings BAM! TO BEHOLD, A PUBLIC BULLETIN BOARD, BUILT OF BOTH BRILLIANCE AND BARBARITY BY BASTARDS WITH BONERS. THIS BASTION, NO MERE BULWARK OF BOREDOM, IS A BRUTAL BARRAGE OF BLISTERING BULLSHIT, BARELY BENEVOLENT... BUT BEHIND THE BIGOTRY AND BOOBS, BEYOND THE BITTER BROADCASTS OF BRAGGING BUFFOONS: HERE BE THE BODY POLITIC. A BROTHERHOOD OF BLASPHEMY, BLESSED WITH MORE BALLS THAN BRAINS, BATTLING THE BLAND, THE BOGUS, THE BENIGN. BEDLAM? BRING IT ON. BUT I BABBLE... BETTER TO BE BRIEF. YOU MAY CALL ME /b/. Official Speech You have just entered the very heart, soul, and life force of the Internet. This is a place beyond sanity, wild and untamed. There is nothing new here: "new" content on /b/ is not found; it is created from old material. Every interesting, offensive, shocking, or debate-inspiring topic you've seen elsewhere has been posted here ad infinitum. We are the reason for "not safe for work". We are the anonymous army. Cross us and you will fail. Anonymous is everywhere. You depend on him every day. He bags your groceries, and he fixes your computers. Anonymous sees you before you see him. Sitting at desks around the world right now is a nameless, faceless, unforgiving mafia composed of the best of the best. We are /b/tards: A people devoid of any type of soul or conscience, products of cynicism and apathy, spreading those very sentiments daily. Anonymous is the hardened war veteran of the Internet. He does not forgive, nor does he forget. We have seen things that defy explanations. We have heard stories that would make any god-fearing, law abiding citizen empty their stomach where they stand. We have experienced them multiple times, and eagerly await their return. /b/ is a place of sheer genius and utter stupidity, and there is often a thin line dividing the two. Here, one will see a state of mind that exists in most human beings, but is rarely, if ever, shown. /b/ is a place where taboos do not exist. /b/ cannot simply be regarded as a simple website or imageboard. It is so much more than mere zeros and ones. /b/ is alive and is constantly changing. /b/ is a subculture, a self-governing sect of the world, rich in history and foundation. To become a /b/tard is to speak a different language, and to leave behind any methods of conventional thinking one once knew. There are things here that you will not understand, and things you never will understand. If you cannot accept this, then GTFO now, because there is no turning back. We are 4chan, 7chan, 420chan, etherchan, iichan, and countless other imageboards across the internet. More importantly, we are Anonymous. We are legion. We are unforgiving. We are /b/. Also Cox. Disbandment Many lulz were had, but now we're off to THE MOON Back in black The original founders of /b/ are enjoying their 72 virgins in the moon. However, us, sons of Sparta who were left in this sinful earth, grouped together under the glorious banner of /b/, and swore to continue /b/'s duty to be SO RANDUM xDDD and protect our lands and make them safe for all wild Mudkips and shiny Pidgeys, and defend our skyscrapers from Jewish madmen piloting planes, especially during September. Iustitia. Veritas. Dongs. And /b/. Forever. Official Info *Forum: http://cn.fukt.us *IRC channel: #/b/anned @ irc.taphouse.org See also Category:/b/